


this kitty's got claws

by hummingbirdbandit



Series: tis the season to be horny [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bondage, Buckets (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Casual Sex, Claws, Cunnilingus, Drone Season, F/F, Voyeurism, consensual voyeurism, pails, sexy roleplay, third party sexscapades, unsexy roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingbirdbandit/pseuds/hummingbirdbandit
Summary: "I wanna watch."





	this kitty's got claws

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Nepeta before, and I can count the number of times I've written Terezi on one hand. Be gentle.

"I wanna watch."

Nepeta turns bright green at Sollux's absolutely _pawful_ request, looking to Terezi instantly. She's... not opposed, according to her bulge, which gives a little twitch, but it's strange to think of anyone watching her pail. She can smell Terezi's spark of arousal at the idea, and her blush deepens.

Terezi hums and haws for a moment, all show, and a vicious grin pulls across her face like a dragon seeking its prey. ""Eye for an eye, Captor. What do you say?"

The response comes after a moment. "Sure. I could go again. You'll be paid in full. Carry on, ladies." The casual tone sends a shiver down Nepeta's spine. This is _not_ how she expected her drone season to go - being watched by their perverted, admittedly sexy friend on hidden cameras while he pails himself for their later viewing pleasure. It's much more interesting than she anticipated, and a bubbly excitement burbles in her stomach. Time to put on a show.

"Pawlright, that's enough out of you," she chirps, popping to her feet and smacking Terezi's ass. "Just beclaws Pawllux decided to yammer doesn't mean you have purrmission, Neophyte."

"Oh, I didn't realize my yammering was that distracting," Sollux chimes in, his voice tinny over the speakers. "My apologies. I'll make sure to keep it at a minimum."

"Unlikely," Terezi bites back, earning her another swat.

"Now now, Purrezi. Why don't you tell Pawllux the rules?" It's surprisingly easy for Nepeta to fall back into their earlier rhythm, even with their guest. She wonders if Sollux can guess what quadrant they're in, even as Terezi bares her fangs with a hiss.

"I see no reason to address Mister Appleberry Blast, considering he is supposed to be being quiet."

"You will address him beclaws I _told_ you to, Purrezi!" Nepeta snaps, grabbing her face. "If you're going to act out, then purrhaps I will tell Mister Catpurr to go away. It wouldn't be hard to find his cameras."

"Well, actually-"

"Shoosh, I'm not talking to you!" Nepeta says, glaring vaguely into the room.

"Point taken."

Terezi rumbles with irritation. "The first rule is no talking unless spoken to. The second is to not break character, Pouncellor."

Nepeta smiles. "And the third?"

"To have fun."

"That's right. To have fun." Nepeta's claws ghost along Terezi's lower back and drag shivers from her. "Are you having fun, Purrezi?"

Terezi's vicious appearance softens for a moment, and her snarl splits into a grin. "All clear! Now stop fussing and touch me already. My arms are getting sore." She tugs at the bindings as if to punctuate her point.

"I thought mew were the toughest legislacerator ever known to trollkind?" Nepeta teases, dragging her fingers along Terezi's taught, trembling triceps.

"Yeah, TZ, it's kinda lame that you're tapping out. You really are all bark, no bite." Sollux snickers, and the sound of tapping computer keys echoes faintly through the room.

"Are you _bored,_ Captor?" Terezi asks, grinning. "My rumblesheres aren't interesting enough, so you need your pailvids instead?"

A moment of silence, and Sollux answers. "I'm multitasking. Shut up. Rule number one, right? Actually, Nep, how do you feel about making it rule number two instead?"

Nepeta hums thoughtfully. "I think that can be arranged. Rule number one is now having fun, and rule two is keeping your big sharp trap closed!" Nepeta presses two fingers into Terezi's mouth, the fangs like needles on her fingertips. "Or open, depending. Now, what should we do with her, Mister Catpurr? I think purrhaps she should learn what it feels like when her arms really start to hurt!"

Sollux's answering laugh rasps like a cat's tongue down their spines.

Terezi goes to chomp down on Nepeta's fingers and she pulls them free just in time. Terezi's sharp cackle mixes with Sollux's titters, and it's harmonic and discordant all at once. Before Terezi can break rule number two once again, Nepeta reaches up and drags her claws down her arms, drawing teal blood and turning the laugh into a hiss. Terezi's nostril's flare, and blue drips down her, tickling her skin.

"Permission to speak, Pouncellor?"

Nepeta licks blood from her claws. "Purrmission denied. Unless you want me to stop." It's a challenge. Terezi's eyes narrow, but she closes her mouth. In front of her, exposed to the room, her bulge writhes.

Nepeta pats Terezi's face, smearing blood across it in a mocking parody of a pap. "Much better. Now wait here, I'm gonna fetch something." Shaking her hips for Sollux's benefit, Nepeta saunters over to the closet and opens it up. Inside are six different pails nearly overfull with slurry. Sollux makes a distressed whining sound.

"I never knew you two were shacking up," he says, his arousal audible in the way his voice hitches. "Is that all from this weekend?"

"It's a mewtually beneficial purrangement," Nepeta says, pulling a mug from her sylladex and dipping it in one of the buckets before skipping back over to Terezi. Slurry splashes on her hand, and she doesn't seem to notice or care. "And wouldn't mew like to know?"

"Yes, I would, that's why I asked," Sollux says. Nepeta just giggles in response.

Plopping down on the bed (and splashing more slurry on herself), Nepeta nestles the mug between her bare thighs and turns Terezi to face her, relishing the way her ankles and calves tremble with the effort of maintaining her balance. It's really beautiful to see the great Terezi Pyrope weak at the knees under her control. Nepeta dips her fingers into the cup of slurry and smears it across Terezi's skin, fingerpainting just above where her sheath sits flush with her body. Sollux's view is obscured until she's finished, and when she removes her hands, cluckbeast-scratch handwriting reads "PURROPERTY OF LEIJON."

"How did the great Neophyte Redglare end up in such a precarious predicament?" Sollux asks, the _tak tak tak_ of his keyboard ceasing for a moment. "I never thought the great Pouncellor was one for keeping prisoners."

Terezi opens her mouth to respond and Nepeta smacks her ass to keep her quiet. "I'm glad mew asked, Mister Catpurr! Miss Redglare crossed a _line._ She teamed up with the Marquise to mess with my meowrail, which is a _big no no._ "

Sollux gasps in horror. "Not your meowrail!"

Nepeta's answering nod is solemn. "He is e%epctionally STRONG, so he's purrfectly fine, but I mew I had to get revenge. So the great Pouncellor ambushed her while she dozed and tied her up for questioning."

Terezi squirms a little to punctuate the exposition. "And you're not going to get a lick of information out of me, fiend! You can bite and claw and whip me bloody, but I'll never talk!"

"You're talking now," Sollux points out. "You know, Pouncellor, if she's not going to give you any useful information, you may as well make her mouth useful for something."

Terezi scoffs in indignation as a grin stalks its way across Nepeta's face. "Oh? Do mew have suggestions?"

"A couple," he quips. "Your legs must be tired. You could take a seat on that beartrap of a face," he suggests. Terezi's nook drips in concurrence even as her face screws up in mock disgust.

Nepeta leaps into action, cutting Terezi down from the ceiling and repositioning her on the bed as she thrashes desperately. "Where's the best angle for you, Sollicks?" Nepeta asks the room as she frog-ties Terezi's legs to keep her from seeking friction for her neglected bulge.

"Little to your right."

A few moments of adjustment later, Nepeta leans in close, breath ghosting Terezi's skin as she licks blood from where it dripped onto her rumblespheres. Her right hand slides down between Terezi's legs, sliding along the soft folds of her nook and drawing a labored gasp from her lips. "How are we doing, Terezi?" she breathes, gentle movements a stark contrast from her earlier rough treatment.

"Green as your bulge."

Satisfied with that answer, Nepeta slings a leg over Terezi, and skull-crushing thighs form a cage around her. The first taste of her is strong and earthy, and as Terezi drags her dexterous tongue along Nepeta's folds, she pulls a pleased chitter from her chest. Sollux echoes, and their sounds in stereo give Terezi a sense of accomplishment.

The wet sound of Terezi's tongue working along Nepeta's nook fills the room, betraying her eagerness. Nepeta goes off like a purrbeast, rumbling in pleasure and kneading at Terezi's rumblespheres. The pricking of her claws against such sensitive skin draws whimpers from Terezi, and under it all, microphones occasionally pick up Sollux's labored breathing. "Tease her," he suggests, short on words for once.

It isn't clear which girl he’s addressing, and it doesn't really matter - Terezi slows to a tantalizing pace as Nepeta caresses her thighs, fingers coming closer and closer to where Terezi desperately wants them but never quite touching. They breathe together, move together, and Nepeta grinds down on Terezi's tongue as the pleasure builds in her core. Her thighs tighten around Terezi's head, not quite tight enough to be threatening, and she lets out a long, high-pitched noise.

The sound of typing floods the speakers again, and Sollux makes a conflicted noise. "Hey, I uh. Gotta go. I promise I'll make it up to you, bye," comes his rushed explanation, and Sollux is gone. Terezi makes an offended noise and mumbles something into Nepeta's nook. 

"What?" Nepeta asks, pulling up a bit reluctantly. Terezi huffs. 

"That better have been _really_ important!" she exclaims, teeth bared. "Or I'm gonna shove his head in his load gaper and flush."

Nepeta looks down at her in shock for a moment before they both dissolve into side-splitting laughter. She rolls off of Terezi, flopping next to her and giggling into her slurry-damp hair. "Pawnestly, what could be more impurrtant?" she wheezes. "He's so weird!"

Terezi snorts, nodding. "I never thought Captor would check out of the chance to watch two of his friends pail, but there it is!" The two of them laugh together for a few cozy minutes.

"So," Nepeta says, draping an arm over Terezi. "How are mew feeling, Neophyte?"

"Sore," Terezi admits. "But I want to keep going. You were almost there, right?"

Nepeta nods. Her bulge has nearly retracted from the sudden tone shift, but it twitches when Terezi draws attention to it, like it's listening. "What about mew?"

"I don't know if I could, but I want to get you there. I'm a bit tied up at the moment, though, as I'm sure you can see." Terezi grins. With a giggle, Nepeta works the knots free, helping Terezi stretch out her cramped muscles and relax into the bed.

"How do mew want to do this?" she asks, running her claws through Terezi's hair and spreading it out all floofy on the pillows.

"Why don't you sit back on my beartrap of a face?" Terezi suggests, waggling her eyebrows. Nepeta hits her in the face with a spare pillow.

"Mew are just as bad as Pawllux!" she exclaims. Terezi just laughs, and Nepeta straddles her face to shut her up. The return of Terezi's tongue in her nook turns her giggling into a shaky gasp. Her hindclaws dig into the mattress as she rocks into Terezi's ministrations.

Terezi doesn't waste any time, diving in and enjoying herself appropriately. Slurry drips from Nepeta's nook onto her tongue, drawing happy little chirrs out of her. This one doesn't need to go in the pail. This one is just for them. Her arms tremble from the earlier exertion as she reaches up to grip Nepeta's hips and stroke at her thighs. When Nepeta spills across Terezi's face, her nook gushing and her bulge painting Terezi's torso green, Terezi holds her breath so she doesn't drown. As soon as Nepeta climbs off of her, she coughs up slurry, smiling. "Orgasm delivered, Pouncellor. Has Redglare earned her freedom?"

Nepeta hums, smearing her slurry across Terezi's body to stain her head to toe. "I think she has. Hopefully the lesson she's learned will defur her from further antagonization of the Pouncellor's great meowrail."

"I wouldn't call him great..." Terezi teases, earning her a smack and a stern look. She can't seem to stop grinning.

They pass some time in post-coital bliss, curled up in a filthy puddle on the platform that is _definitely_ going to have to be burned. "I wonder what Captor ran off to," Terezi ponders as Nepeta runs her claws repeatedly through her soaked hair.

"Hmmmm," Nepeta purrs. "I dunno! Purrobably something important. Maybe the drones showed up?"

"I don't think so. He sounded embarrassed, not scared. Maybe he pailed early and had to go clean up."

Nepeta snorts a giggle. "We'll have to ask him once drone season is ofur. He's purrobably back off-grid. I'm surpurrised he even called, with how cagey he gets."

"That boy will do anything necessary if it means he gets sex out of it. Except get a partner, apparently." Terezi sighs, the stickiness of her skin finally making the journey from sexy to gross. "Do you want to take a shower?"

" _Stars,_ yes, I was wondering if you would efur ask!"

The two drag themselves up from the platform, Nepeta supporting Terezi's weight as she limps along. It's a satisfying sensation, painful as it is. There's not much that gets her out of the prison of her mind. It's part of what she loves about these moments. Nepeta's endless optimism and dedication to her roleplay lets Terezi be someone else, someone who can handle just enjoying herself for a little while. And it's comforting to know that afterward, no matter how battered and bruised, Nepeta will take the time to put her back together. It may not be a relationship, but every time they get together, Terezi wonders if she shouldn't let it become one. She could do worse.

Terezi looks up at Nepeta from where she settled her down on the lid of the load gaper. Watching the lithe, graceful way she moves as she adjusts the faucet, finding that perfect compromise of a temperature, brings a flutter of affection to her chest. Yeah. She really could do worse.


End file.
